


It's Electric

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Davesprite (Homestuck) Has A Cloaca, Earth C (Homestuck), Forced Orgasm, Illustrations, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Tiny Davesprite, Toothbrush As Vibrator, Trouble with Orgasming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Tiny Davesprite uses Karkat's toothbrush as a vibrator.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Davesprite art/concept by [@Koa_Doodles](https://twitter.com/koa_doodles), which they have generously allowed me to embed in this fic! <3

When the Game ended, every player who died was brought back to life. Not only that, but the sprites reappeared as well, except with one change: they were all tiny. Like, less than a foot tall, tiny.

After Davesprite recovered from the shock of being back in a corporeal form, and having that form be the size of--well, a crow, actually--he started finding some benefits to being teensy weensy. For example, he could comfortably curl his tail around a person’s finger and just stay there while he hung out with them. It was kind of nice, and an excuse to touch people, which he’d always had certain issues about. But if it was just for practical purposes, to anchor himself (because otherwise he kind of… floated around in the breeze a little too much), then obviously it wasn’t weird or anything. Right? Right.

There were a few ecstatic days where everyone just went around hugging each other, a lot of crying and emotional bullshit. And then they had to decide where everyone would live, and who would live together.

Ultimately, Davesprite found himself living with Dave, Karkat, Dirk, and Hal, the last of whom had received a sweet new robo-bod as a prize for winning the Game or some shit. It was weirdly nice, living with this group of assholes. For the most part, they each kept to themselves and left each other alone, but it wasn’t a bad kind of alone-ness. Not like it had been sometimes on the ship, when Jade and John weren’t talking to him. Or afterwards, when he’d fucked off into the void for… a while. He wasn’t really sure how long, honestly, and he didn’t like to think about that period of time.

This was different, though. This was almost like having a real family, for once. Davesprite liked it. He liked walking into the living room to find Dave and Karkat making out in front of some shitty romcom, then cracking up and fleeing as they broke apart panting and red-faced, with Karkat yelling insults at him for being a fucking voyeuristic pervert. He liked chilling on Dirk’s bed, playing Animal Crossing while his brother quietly worked on a robotics project and occasionally signed at him to help him fit in him some tiny part that was difficult to reach. He liked curling up around Hal’s metal thumb and shooting the shit with him for a couple hours, playing video games together and talking smack about everyone else where they could all clearly hear it.

There were a couple things bothering Davesprite about his new existence, though, and the primary one was that--unlike when he was a ghostly game entity--he had a fucking sex drive again. And he didn’t know how to deal with it. The thing was, Davesprite definitely didn’t have a dick anymore, that was for sure. Instead, he had some kind of… hole in his front, that he did his bathroom stuff with.

At first he wasn’t sure if it was even a sex organ at all, but he spent an inordinate amount of time researching bird genitalia online, and decided it was probably some kind of multi-functional cloaca-type hole. One size fits all, for pee, poop, and sex. Cute, right? He still wasn’t really sure what to _do_ with it, though. According to his Google searches, birds could, in fact, masturbate, so he figured he’d start with that. It was hard to find many clear videos or instructions on how exactly to do it, but after reading some forums from concerned pet owners, he decided to try humping his pillow.

It… kind of worked? It definitely felt good. He discovered that when he got aroused enough, his body started making all kinds of cawing and cooing noises without his permission, so that was fun and cool and not embarrassing at all.

There was a small problem, though. And that was, he couldn’t fucking cum. The good feelings just kept building up and up and up but it wasn’t-- quite-- it was _just_ shy of what he needed. Enough to edge him forfuckingever and drive him insane, never reaching that high note. He needed something more, but he wasn’t sure what.

The answer came to him one evening, completely by accident.

He was dicking around that night, bothering Karkat, who was trying to get ready for bed. Davesprite had looped his tail around the handle of Karkat’s toothbrush, and every time Karkat lifted the brush to his mouth, Davesprite would reach out and grab his tongue, causing the troll to squawk in annoyance. Davesprite knew he was being an annoying little shit, but when it came to Karkat, he kind of couldn’t help himself.

The thing was, he kind of had an embarrassing mega-sized crush on the troll. It had taken him a minute to get used to the fact that his regular-sized, correct-timeline, and all-around-more-competent counterpart apparently liked guys, romantically? But after that sunk in, Davesprite realized maybe he himself wasn't as straight as he’d initially thought, either. He found himself ogling Karkat’s ass, like, a lot. It was just so plush, though, who could blame him? He noticed, too, that his heart beat faster when he was curled up around Karkat's finger or sitting on his shoulder, and that he kept going out of his way to rile Karkat up and get his attention.

Things got even more complicated when Davesprite learned that Dave and Karkat had a kind of troll-style open relationship. Dave got drunk on wine one night when it was just the two of them at home, and explained a lot of things about his relationship with Karkat _very_ candidly to him. Namely, Dave informed him that they weren't solidly in one quadrant, a fact that Karkat was for some reason mortified about, but instead they moved between quadrants depending on their mood. They were also both open to Karkat and/or Dave having other romantic partners at the same time. What the fuck ever, Davesprite couldn't give less of a shit about quadrants. He just thought Karkat was hot. And apparently he was also available. Cue even more gay panic.

Anyway, if this led him to accidentally-on-purpose flirt with Karkat sometimes, well, that was his business. Karkat was just so fucking cute, and the way Davesprite could sometimes get him to laugh, ugh. It gave him butterflies in his stupid tiny stomach. And riling him up pitch-wise was just as fun, he was so _responsive_ to Davesprite being obnoxious as hell. Davesprite was so used to people just ignoring him or acting like he didn’t exist, it was actually really gratifying to have someone who would react to every tiny thing he did, positive or negative.

Speaking of which.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Karkat growled as Davesprite grabbed his tongue again. “Fucking-- stop it!! Thtop-- aaugh--!!”

Davesprite cracked up laughing, holding on tight with his tail as Karkat tried to yank him off the toothbrush. 

“Thee how ‘ou like thith--” Karkat said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Davesprite heard a clicking noise, and the toothbrush started vibrating underneath him. Right against his-- Oh fuck-- Arousal spiked through him like a jolt of electricity and he gasped, immediately letting go of Karkat’s tongue.

Karkat huffed in satisfaction and started aggressively brushing his teeth, with Davesprite holding onto the handle for dear life. The brush was buzzing against his crotch, Karkat was jerking him around, and he could _feel_ himself getting wet, feel the heat building up in his belly, holy shit. He had to get the fuck out of here. As soon as Karkat stopped brushing to spit, Davesprite untangled himself from the brush and fled as fast as he could.

Karkat snorted after him, but otherwise ignored him. Davesprite just hoped to god that Karkat couldn’t tell what had been bothering him, and, god forbid, that he hadn’t left any telltale orange fluids on the toothbrush.

He floated straight to his bedroom, not wanting to see anyone else right now while he was sexually compromised. His hole was throbbing and wet, he was so turned on right now that he had to physically hold back from rubbing himself with his hand on the way to his room. He closed his door behind him, and sat down on his miniature bed.

His room was just an empty cabinet that he and his brothers had repurposed with a tiny door, but over the past few months he’d added a decent amount of furnishings. Most of them were either custom-built by Dirk or ordered online from dollhouse supply stores. He also had the smallest sized iPhone, but it was still too big to carry around, so he just left it plugged in here like a bigass touch screen TV.

Davesprite looked down at his groin. There was no visual indication of how hot and bothered he was, but his parts were entirely covered up by fluffy orange feathers, so that made sense. He pushed the feathers aside, revealing his hole, which was puffy and leaking fluids. He reached a hand down and rubbed at it, sighing in relief at the stimulation.

Fuck, he was so insanely horny right now. It really didn’t help that he hadn’t gotten off in like, fucking, years. Seriously, this had to be some form of elaborate torture, enacted on him by the Game as punishment for escaping a doomed timeline. He wondered if the other sprites were having the same kind of issues, and then cringed with regret as he was flooded with mental images of Jasprose and Arquius furiously fapping.

The disturbing thoughts weren’t enough to stop him from feeling like his hole was on fire, though, and he grabbed his pillow and rutted up against it helplessly, hoping that this time it would be enough, begging for his body to just let him fucking cum already. His forehead sweating and his legs shaking, he ground his hips against the pillow, choking on moans with how good it felt. Fuck. It wasn’t happening. He humped as hard and fast as he could, but it just wasn’t enough for him to fucking finish.

He rolled over with a frustrated sob, clenching his hands in his blankets. What he really wanted… what he _needed_ , was to hop back on Karkat’s toothbrush and ride it til the cows came home. He wondered if that would even work, or whether his stupid fucking body would just not able to orgasm at all, under any circumstances. That would fucking suck.

Common sense told him it was wrong to use someone else’s toothbrush as a vibrator, and that if he was really so desperate to try it, he could just order his own vibe. That would be the smart thing to do. Except…

He wanted to cum _now_. Like, now that the thought was in his mind, now that the possibility existed that maybe he _could_ get off, Davesprite thought that if he didn’t at least try to, and fuckin’ _soon_ at that, he might actually die of arousal.

He managed to wait until everyone had gone to bed, except Hal who was sleeping over at Roxy’s tonight. Then he quietly opened his bedroom door, looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and floated his way to the bathroom. Leaving the lights off so he wouldn’t wake anybody up, he grabbed Karkat’s toothbrush and dragged it onto a towel on the bathroom counter to muffle the noise. Then he took a deep breath and turned it on. It still made a slight buzzing sound, and he held his breath waiting to see if anyone would come in and ask him what the fuck was going on in here. After a minute or two of nothing happening, he decided he was in the clear.

He tentatively lowered his body onto the toothbrush, unconsciously curling his tail around the neck. The vibrations shook his whole body and he positioned himself carefully, trying not to fall off the brush. Eagerly, he parted the feathers around his hole and pressed his crotch up against the hard plastic, and ohhhhh fuck-- Fuck! It felt really good, Jesus, shit. This was already a thousand times better than the little accidental teaser he’d given himself earlier.

Huffing and panting, and trying not to moan out loud, he rutted against the toothbrush, letting it send wave after wave of shuddering bliss through his body. He buried his face in his chest feathers and wrapped an arm around his head, trying to stay quiet but unable to stop the small sounds escaping his mouth. His hand clenched in his hair; he moaned and whined and shook. Holy fuck, he was already so close… he could feel his slick dripping out of him, his lower body slipping and sliding as the vibrations brought him closer and closer to his edge.

He looked down at himself and saw his--cloaca? birdhole?--whatever you wanted to call it, leaking orange-clear fluids all over the white surface of the toothbrush. The sight of his own material coating Karkat’s toothbrush sent a jolt of heat straight to his groin and he moaned, the sound turning into a muffled caw at the end. He clapped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up as his chest rattled with more weird, embarrassing fucking crow noises.

Heat pooled in his stomach, and suddenly his wings were tensing up, his hole clenching and convulsing against the brush. Oh, shit, fuck, it was-- gonna happen-- His whole body clenched in anticipation and then his orgasm hit him, fuck fuck fuck!!! It was so intense, and it just-- kept-- going--

It felt a thousand times better than he remembered, better than he’d ever thought was possible. A larger spurt of liquid gushed from his hole, spilling down the sides of the toothbrush handle. He fisted his hand in his hair, burying his face further into his neck fluff to muffle his cries and caws.

Finally he came down from his high, panting and gasping. He kept rubbing himself against the brush, working himself through the aftershocks. Oh Jesus Christ, that was good. Oh wow. He, uh. Hmm. The brush was still vibrating against his hole, and he’d expected it to be overly sensitive, but it actually still felt really good. He thought maybe… he might be able to go again? Shit, could crows have multiple orgasms? He had no fucking idea, and he didn’t actually give a shit, the real question was: could Davesprite?

He was more than willing to try, that was for sure. He pressed firmly back against the brush, the vibrations so strong he could feel them in his teeth. His tail gripped and clenched hard around the handle and he writhed, ripples of pleasure cascading all through his body as the brush buzzed against his hole. It felt like only seconds before the heat was building up again, higher and higher until it peaked, his hips spasming uncontrollably as his second orgasm wracked him, with a significantly smaller amount of liquid this time. He let out a weak croaking caw. Fuck. Shit. Wow. That was… fuck.

That was definitely great, and he also definitely needed the vibrating to stop now, because it was actually starting to hurt a bit. He went to untangle his lower body and tail from the brush, but it wouldn’t move. Confused and still fuzzy-brained from his orgasm, Davesprite tried using his arms to lift his body up, but his tail wouldn’t fucking let go. What the fuck? It was clenched around the brush so tightly that it felt like it was cramping up, and what was worse, it was forcing his sensitive hole to stay pressed up against the vibrating plastic. It felt so agonizingly terrible and amazing at the same time.

He had no idea what was happening. Maybe cumming twice in a row had somehow gotten his tail stuck that way? Like a muscle cramp? Fuck, shit, he wriggled but couldn’t get away, and squirming around just made the sensations assaulting his body feel even more intense. He tried to relax and breathe deeply, but his breath was coming too quickly, almost hyperventilating, and he couldn’t slow it down.

He was shaking now from overstimulation and he still couldn’t make it stop. Groaning and whining with discomfort, he felt his muscles tensing up again with the now-familiar feeling of an impending orgasm. Moments later, pleasure overflowed in his body, taking his breath away. A few weak droplets of cum seeped from his hole, adding to the mess already covering the brush and his own lower body.

It hurt, it hurt so much, fuck. He clenched his eyes closed and tears leaked down his face as the assault on his senses continued. He couldn’t help the reactions his body was having, and he couldn’t make them stop. Again and again, his arousal built up and peaked, leaving him shuddering and sobbing. He didn’t even feel like a person anymore, just a sodden pile of fucked flesh and feathers. After eight or nine orgasms, he started to lose count, and soon after that he lost consciousness.

\---

Karkat was having trouble sleeping. Dave was snoring lightly, curled up around him, which was all very well and good, except that they’d gone to bed over an hour ago and Karkat was still wide the fuck awake. What fucking else was new, right? He sighed, finally giving up, and extracting himself from Dave’s grip. He kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the cheek, and tugged his sweater on over his boxers, padding to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Walking down the hallway, he noticed a weird buzzing noise coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, but the light was off, and he wondered briefly if he’d left his toothbrush on, but no, he clearly remembered switching it off after Davesprite left in a silent hurry. Whatever the fuck _that_ had been about. Guy’d been acting real fucking weird tonight.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open, and his jaw dropped. His toothbrush was on, all right, and Davesprite’s tiny limp body was curled around it, with some kind of orange liquid pooling around him. Fuck, shit, was that blood?

He stepped closer, panicking, but then suddenly the scent of the liquid hit his nose and his body reacted, knowing what it was before his brain did. His bulge slipped out of his sheath, writhing in his boxers, and he took a step back. What the-- was Davesprite lying in a pool of his own cum? On top of Karkat’s own _toothbrush_?? What the actual fuck was happening right now? And why wasn’t he moving? Was he okay?

Karkat bolstered himself, ignoring his wriggly, and shut the toothbrush off, ending the incessant buzzing. The room fell silent, and he bent down, examining Davesprite. The small sprite was definitely alive and breathing, he seemed to just be asleep. In a very, very large puddle of his own cum. Oh, holy shit, did he black out on this thing? Karkat’s knees wobbled. Jesus Christ. That was fucking… really hot, wow, okay. Not the time to be thinking about this shit. He had an unconscious sprite to take care of.

He tried to uncurl Davesprite’s body from the toothbrush, and it took a little coaxing, but he finally got him separated. Jesus. Had he gotten stuck somehow? He laid the sprite down on a bath towel, grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the sink, then wiped down Davesprite’s legs and tail as much as he could. That was a lot of spunk for such a little guy, he couldn’t help noting. Fuck, stop being weird about this, Karkat, he scolded himself. Then, a moment later, he realized _Davesprite_ was the one who just came all over his toothbrush. Karkat could be as weird as he fucking wanted to about this! It was a weird goddamn situation, okay? Who was he even arguing with at this point? Fuck, he needed to shut up for a second.

Not wanting to leave Davesprite alone, he carried him like a baby in his arms to the living room and laid him down on the couch. He sat down next to him and turned on the TV, settling in while he waited for Davesprite to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork credits:  
> lines by [@Koa_Doodles](https://twitter.com/koa_doodles), coloring by [that_one_Maid_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space)


	2. Chapter 2

Davesprite woke up curled on his side, his whole body stiff and aching. At first he just hurt all over, unable to tell one ache from the next. After a few moments, though, a burning pain on his front began to stand out from the rest.

He groaned and blinked his eyes open. Huh, that was weird, he didn’t usually sleep in his shades. Also, he wasn’t in his bed right now. What the hell had happened last night, and why did his bird cooch feel like it was being held to a fucking belt sander?

With considerable effort, he rolled onto his back and looked up right into the face of Karkat, who was staring down at him with concern written in his brows.

Davesprite tried to ask a question but it came out as a hoarse grunt.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yo, Karkat.” God, his voice sounded even more bird-ish and squawky than normal. “What’s goin’ on?” He tried to sit up, and whined as the muscles in his back and tail protested.

“Don’t try to fucking sit up if it hurts, dumbass,” Karkat grumbled, pushing Davesprite gently back down with a clawed finger. “I’m surprised you’re even able to move that much, considering the state I found you in.”

The state he found-- Oh. Fuck. Oh no.

Karkat’s _toothbrush_.

Heat rushed to Davesprite’s face as the memories came flooding back. Holy shit, he couldn’t fucking believe he actually did that. He’d humped himself into oblivion on Karkat’s vibrating toothbrush. And then apparently passed out or something?? He remembered getting stuck, but nothing much after that, and he definitely had no memory of relocating to the couch.

Which meant that Karkat must have brought him here. After discovering him fucked-out and unconscious on his toothbrush. God fucking dammit.

He looked up at Karkat again, knowing his face must be glowing. Then, as if the situation couldn’t get any more humiliating, Karkat pulled out a plastic baggie from his pocket, and Davesprite’s eyes widened as he realized the toothbrush was in there, orange stains and all.

“Augh, jesus, what the fuck are you doing with that?” He stared in horror, unable to look away from the incriminating evidence.

“What am _I_ doing?” Karkat looked affronted, his cheeks stained dark red. “No, no, what the fuck were _you_ doing when I found you stuck to my dental hygiene utensil like a goddamn dried up spaghetti noodle, in a pool of your own nasty grubsauce and meatballs?! Because from where I was standing, it really, _really_ looked like you were using it as--” His voice faltered but he continued nonetheless. “--some kind of s-self-pailing device!”

“Got it in one, chief,” Davesprite croaked.

As mortified as he was right now, it was getting difficult to concentrate on the reaming-out Karkat was giving him because the burn of his hole was bringing actual tears to his eyes. He hissed and pressed a hand to the area, then pulled it away with a pathetic yelp because _fuck_ , that just made it worse.

The indignance drained out of Karkat’s face and his eyebrows creased with concern. “Are you okay? Shit, of course you’re not. I don’t know how long you were stuck to this thing,” he waved the plastic bag, “but if it was long enough to knock you out, you’re probably sore as all fuck right now. Let me grab you some balm, hang on.”

Before Davesprite could say anything, Karkat stomped out of the room, and returned after a few moments with a bottle of some clear gel. When he got closer, Davesprite could see it was aloe vera.

“Dave uses this sometimes on his, uh… well, sometimes when we… You know what, nevermind,” Karkat stumbled. “Just trying to say it’s safe to use pretty much anywhere on your body, okay, that’s all you need to know.”

Davesprite was in too much agony to even laugh at Karkat’s awkwardness, so he just nodded.

Karkat squirted some gel into the palm of his hand, coating a finger in it, then reached down to Davesprite’s puffy, angry hole. He hesitated, his finger hovering uncertainly. “Do you want me to--?”

“Just do it,” Davesprite pleaded. God, this was fucking humiliating.

Karkat’s finger pressed down on his cloaca and the sensation of cool, wet gel was such a relief that Davesprite let out a small, high pitched chirp. Karkat responded with a throaty chirp of his own as he massaged the gel into his skin, making sure to get the aloe underneath all Davesprite’s tiny feathers.

The horrible burning sensation began to fade away, which was such a relief that it took a moment for Davesprite to recognize the feeling of arousal that was replacing it. He shivered, not sure if he should tell Karkat to stop.

“You good? Or do you need some more?" Karkat asked, his finger continuing to work the balm gently into Davesprite's skin.

Davesprite opened his mouth to reply that he was good, but instead what came out was a choked-off sound, something between a caw and a groan.

Karkat froze and awkwardly crossed one leg over the other. Wait, was he…?

“Ha, dude, are my freaky bird sounds doing it for your troll boner or something?" Davesprite's face was on fire. He knew he was just digging himself in even deeper, but he couldn’t fucking stop the words from coming out.

Karkat's expression turned mortified, then shifted to mortified-and-angry. He retracted his finger, his clawed hands curling into fists. "So what if they are! I hardly think you're in any position to judge, seeing how you're the one who spent the evening with his bird-nook attached to my goddamn toothbrush like a fucking--"

"Okay, I get it, jesus christ, please lower your fucking voice," Davesprite hissed.

"Were you planning on explaining to me how exactly  
we ended up in this situation?" Karkat asked, folding his arms.

Davesprite was about to reply with a simple "no fucking way," but the murdererous look on Karkat's face stopped him. He sighed and resigned himself to his humiliating fate. Goodbye cool dude status, hello to being mocked for the rest of his life.

"I don't know how TMI you wanna get here, or, well, I guess we're already pretty solidly in the TMI zone considering you saw me… uh…okay, well. I was. Using it. The toothbrush, I mean. For the purpose of assisting in a specific activity which I apparently can no longer do by myself, thanks to this new weird-ass body the game hooked me up with."

Karkat stared at him blankly.

"Cum." Davesprite blurted out. "I can't fucking. Cum. Or at least I couldn't until tonight. With the help of that makeshift vibe you've got in your incriminating evidence baggie over there. And I woulda just left it at that and cleaned up after myself, except I got stuck to the damn thing. I'm pretty sure I got off like 8 or 9 times before I finally blacked out."

It all sounded so stupid and ridiculous when he spelled it out like this. Now Karkat was going to tell Dave, and Dave would tell everyone else in the house, and probably everyone on the goddamn planet would know about Davesprite's embarrassing, pathetic situation before the week was over.

\---

Holy fuck. Karkat wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he confronted Davesprite, but it sure as fuck wasn’t that.

His nook sent out a spurt of helpful lubrication as he envisioned Davesprite's tiny body writhing in ecstasy on his toothbrush. God dammit. He’d gotten his bulge to retract before Davesprite woke up, but now it was right back out again, making a big squirmy mess in his sweatpants.

At the same time, though, his bloodpusher clenched at the pathetic expression on Davesprite's face. Davesprite looked and sounded so pitiable, but Karkat's body was reacting with flush instincts, and he also remembered earlier that evening when he was feeling distinctly pitch for the sprite. He guessed he shouldn’t be fucking surprised that any version of Dave would wreak absolute havoc with his quadrants. He took a deep breath, trying to ground himself, but ended up getting a stronger whiff of Davesprite's fucked-out scent and god. Dammit. This was so stupid. This whole situation was completely fucking inane.

He smacked his palm directly into his face and groaned. "Okay, well why in the name of the Mayor's unwashed undergarments didn't you just buy a vibrating self-pailing wand? I know humans have those too. It might not be the right size for you, but neither is a fucking fang cleaning implement!"

Davesprite mumbled something and his cheeks glowed bright orange. Looking all bashful like that, he resembled Dave more than ever before, and it was doing something horrendous to Karkat's emotion sac.

"I can't fucking hear you, DS." Karkat said, gritting his teeth and attempting to be patient. From experience he knew Dave didn’t react well to aggression on a good day, even less so when he was feeling vulnerable, and Karkat was willing to bet Davesprite was no different.

"I couldn't... I couldn't fucking wait, okay?” Davesprite looked miserable. “I was so desperate to get off that I literally could not bring myself to wait for a real vibe to get here, even with my free 2 day shipping from Alterniazon Prime. It was stupid and gross and selfish and desperate and I'm totally in the wrong here, and I'm fucking sorry."

He sounded so pathetic, his wings drooping sadly as he spoke, and Karkat let out another pale chirp without thinking about it, even as his bulge was still tangling around itself in his pants. Years of being with Dave had done a lot to lessen his shame and self-hatred around quadrant blurring, but it was still fucking embarrassing, okay? Especially when it was someone who wasn’t Dave. Well, he was _a_ Dave, but... whatever, they weren’t the same person, so shut the fuck up.

"It's okay," Karkat found himself saying. "It's... whatever, it's just a fucking toothbrush, right? Jesus, stop acting like somebody died. I'll just get a new one, it's not like we can't fucking afford it."

"God. That’s… incredibly fucking chill of you, man. Thanks... Really... But I don't think you totally get it. Something _did_ die." Davesprite looked at him mournfully. "My reputation. Not only am I not the real Dave anymore, or even the Orange Birdsprite Dave... Now I'm just the Dave Who Fucked A Toothbrush. And that's all I'll ever be, until the long-awaited heat death of this universe. Maybe even longer than that, I don't know how that shit works with immortality anyway. Is it heroic or just to die from the universe getting really hot or whatever?"

"Oh my fuck, you're such a drama heiress." Karkat rolled his eyes. "How about we just _don't tell anyone_ about this, since I'm not exactly thrilled to be known as the troll who got his toothbrush fucked, either. I'll just throw the thing away and it's like it never happened."

Davesprite looked at Karkat for a few moments with an unreadable expression. Eventually he sighed and nodded. "That would be real fucking cool of you, dude."

"Great, glad we're all in agreement here." Karkat felt like he was missing something, but he had no idea what.

There was a long awkward pause, then Davesprite broke the silence. "Do you think I could get some more, uh..." He pointed at the aloe bottle in Karkat's hand. "My shit's still sore as fuck."

Karkat nodded and went to squirt some more on his finger, then paused. "Do you still want me to do it?"

His bulge picked that particular moment to squirm noticeably in his pants, and he held back a sigh. He was definitely going to have to go jerk off in the shower after this, or maybe Dave wouldn't mind being woken up for a little "ass-on-tentacle action." Fuck, he couldn’t believe he just used those words, even in the privacy of his own mind. If only there was a way to to bleach all idiotic Striderisms out of his vocabulary, but alas, he was forever tainted by their stupidity. It was an affliction he simply had to live with.

Davesprite blushed deeper but nodded his assent, so Karkat steeled his nerves and squirted out some gel. His hand totally didn’t shake when he reached toward Davesprite's hole, and he absolutely didn’t shiver with arousal when his finger made contact with the soft feathery hole.

Somehow he managed to get the gel applied without anything else horrifying or humiliating happening. He insisted on carrying Davesprite back to his tiny bedroom and leaving the aloe bottle there with him, then went back to the living room to clean up and toss the incriminating toothbrush evidence into the trash.

Back in his and Dave’s room, he kicked off his pants and boxers and slipped under the covers, palming his aching bulge and whimpered at the relief of finally being touched. He only felt a little guilty when Dave's snores quieted down and his eyes fluttered open. Karkat leaned over and kissed him, and Dave sighed happily against his mouth, mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, jutting his ass back toward Karkat in invitation.

Oh, thank fucking god. Karkat let go of himself and tugged down Dave's underwear, then slicked up a finger with his own juices and got to work opening Dave up. The room was quiet except for Karkat's own breathing and the sleepy moans Dave was muffling into his pillow. After only a minute or two he pulled out his fingers and guided himself into the hot tightness of Dave’s nook. He shuddered and pressed a shaky kiss to the back of Dave's neck, letting his bulge explore around inside, looking for the spot that would make Dave see stars.

He knew he’d found it when Dave's muffled moans suddenly went an octave higher and his body began to tremble. Karkat reached around between Dave's legs and stroked him a couple times, pausing to leave little teasing touches over his balls, his thighs, his soft lower belly, making Dave whine into his pillow. It wasn’t long before he was tensing up with a cry and spilling over in Karkat's hand. Karkat followed soon after, a trill vibrating from his chest as his genebladder emptied itself into Dave.

He pulled out and scooted Dave out of the mess, then went to grab a couple towels. Dave was already snoring again by the time he finished wiping up the mess, and Karkat’s pusher throbbed fondly at the sound. He crawled back into bed and curled up against Dave, letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)!
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
